It's Now or Never
by DrAcOLuVeR79
Summary: *SEQUEL TO 'NO WAY'*Harry loves Hermione. She loves someone else (they're also engaged). Will Harry leave Hogwarts? Will Hermione go after him or try and act like it never happened. Will Hermione ever realize the way that Harry feel's about her?


A/N: Wow! I know this has taken me forever and I'm really, really sorry but ... I have been on vacation then my brother decided to unhook the computer and mess with it and then my brother was being stupid and wouldn't hook it back up ... so now it pushed me back about ... a month or so! So I'm really sorry but here it is! I know it's short and I apologize but I just kinda wanted to start this off. It's a little boring but it explains Hermione's -gasp!- stupidity. So ... I hope it's okay! Leave a note please! 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. It all belongs to the genius - J.K.Rowling!

Chapter 1: On My Own

(Harry) 

I decided that day that I would leave. I would go away. Far away. 

That's right, I was taking the easy way out and running away. I was running away from the biggest problem to ever come into my life. 

I used magic to pack everything into my 2 suitcases, flew to King's Cross, bought a ticket to France, and hopped on the next train. 

(Ginny) 

I was so surprised when Harry came to my room and told me that he was leaving. 

He came into the common room and had a sad look on his face. 

"Ginny, I'm leaving today." He muttered. 

"L-leaving?" I asked him. Why would he be leaving? 

"I can't stay here." He whispered, and then I realized that he was talking about Hermione. 

"Oh, well, if you think that's the best thing to do …" My voice trailed off and tears welled up in my eyes. 

"Well, I'm off to say goodbye to Ron, then I'm gone." He told me. 

I couldn't stand it any longer so I just ran up to him and gave him a hug. 

"I'll miss you." I whispered into the crook of his neck. 

"I'll miss you too Ginny." His voice caught and I realized that he was trying not to cry. 

He whispered something that at the moment, Ginny didn't comprehend. 

Then abruptly he turned and walked away. 

Forever. 

(Ron) 

Harry's eyes looked red and blotchy … as if he had been crying. 

"Goodbye Ron." He walked right up to me and said. I was a little taken aback. 

"Um, what do you mean Harry?" I thought he was sleep walking or something. 

"I'm leaving Ron. I'm leaving Hogwarts. I'm leaving … Hermione" He said her name in a barely audible whisper. 

"Oh, I understand but I really wish you wouldn't. We're all going to miss you terribly." And then I noticed that my eyes felt wet. 

Damn! Tears! 

He quickly embraced me in a 'manly' hug and then he hopped on his broom, Accio-ed his suitcases, and flew off. Where, I guess some of us will never know. 

(Hermione) 

"Ginny! Ginny! Where's Harry?" I went running up to Ginny and then noticed her mood. 

"Aw, Ginny what's wrong?" I took back my frantic tone and replaced it with a more sympathetic one. 

"Harry." She mumbled to me. 

"Is he being a jerk? Just tell me where he is and I'll go knock some sense into him." I was standing up in a flash. 

"No … I don't know where he is." Ginny told me. 

"Oh, are you sad because you can't find him." I sat down and asked her. 

"He didn't tell you?" Ginny looked at me with a shocked expression. 

"Didn't tell me what?" I asked in quite a surprised voice. 

"Harry's left Hogwarts. He's never coming back. And no one knows where he is." 

Well, I thought that looked like a good time to faint. 

(Harry) 

I didn't really know the exact location as to where I was flying but I had an idea. 

I wanted to go somewhere in France and so that's just what I did. 

Why I wanted to go to France? Sirius had a place there so I figured I could stay with him, get a job, and then buy my own place. 

I couldn't believe that I had actually done this. 

So I hopped on the Knight Bus, told them where to take me, and in no less than 20 minutes I was at Sirius's 'house'. 

"Harry! What are you doing here?" He cried out as I went into the 'house'. 

"Mm, I'll be staying here for a while, then I'm going to get a job, and then get my own place." I told him as if this was nothing new. 

"Um, okay, that's fine but _why _are you here?" Sirius asked me. 

"I couldn't stay at Hogwarts." Sirius said 'Why?' and that's when the whole story just came spilling out. 

"Oh Harry. That's horrible." Sirius moaned. 

"Yes, it is. Is there anywhere in here at all that I can sleep?" I questioned him. 

"Yeah, here I'll show you." He brought me a cot and some blankets and I was asleep in less than 10 minutes. 

(Hermione) 

He left. 

He just up and left. No reason, no goodbye to me, nothing. 

Why would he do this? People who knew why Harry had left just shook their heads and the look on their face was one that looked as if their best friend had died. 

Funny, that was the same way that my face was, because in a way, that's what had happened. 

One minute Harry was there, the next -poof!- he's gone. 

Out of all of the people who felt the worst about me, that's right, people felt bad about _me,_ it was Draco. 

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" He turned to me one nigh tin the common room and asked. 

"Figured what out? The reason you still bother talking to me?" I snapped at him. 

"Well, we'll never know that, but I was talking about your dear Potter. The reason he left?" He asked again, shaking his head as all the others had done. 

"No, I haven't the slightest idea. It's been 3 days and not a single letter or any kind of contact. Do you know why Draco?" When I asked the last part, I surprised myself. Why would Draco know? 

"Yes, Hermione, I do know why Harry left. I know more than you think about the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry didn't leave for Lord V-v- You Know Who, he didn't leave because people were looking for him, he left because of someone." He said mysteriously and then with the swish of a cloak, he was gone. 

(Albus Dumbledore) 

I peered into the Pensieve and saw Hermione Granger, and heard her thoughts also. 

'Why did Harry leave? Why did he have to leave. I don't understand. I thought he was happy with everything. Why did he just leave without a reason. I don't understand! Why?' 

Though I was sad, I knew that in good time Miss. Granger would find out her answer and would have to figure one out for herself. 

(Ginny) 

Before he left, Harry had told Ron not to say a word about the reasons he had left, or he would know. 

When asked how he would know he said nothing. So in other words, we decided to trust him and say nothing. 

(Nick) 

"Hermione, everything's gonna be okay." I whispered into Hermione's hair as she wept. 

"No Nick! Nothing is going to be right! Nothing is right! He left! He didn't say goodbye! He-he-" She couldn't get the words out as she cried more. 

"Hermione, obviously he doesn't care since he didn't say goodbye." 

Hermione pulled away and looked at me as if I had slapped her in the face. 

"Hermione I didn't mean it that way!" I shouted after her as she ran from me. 

Well, I'd screwed up, but if she knew the reason he had left, then I would have lost her. 

For good. 

(Ron) 

I couldn't believe that Hermione still hadn't figured out why Harry had left in such a rush. 

Everyone thought it was incredibly obvious and it was. 

Hermione had book smarts but when it came to common sense … that was what she lacked. 

Harry told me that he had tried to tell Hermione countless times how he felt about her and she hadn't understood, and when he was about to explain, Hermione had to go off somewhere. 

He had liked her since the end of 4TH year, he just never admitted it. So I decided to kind of hint it to her that night. 

"Mione, do you know why Harry left? I mean have you thought about it at all? Any ideas?" I asked her. 

"Well if I knew why Harry left I wouldn't be so bloody depressed. Obviously I have thought about it because I'm so BLOODY depressed. Any ideas? What do you blooming mean 'any ideas'? Every idea possible has run through my mind!" Hermione screamed at me. 

"No, I'm afraid not ever possible idea has run through your mind Hermione." I whispered and her eyes widened. 

"Ron! Why can't you just tell me?" Hermione cried out and I saw the tears getting ready to fall, and as much as it hurt, I had to let them fall. 

"I can't tell you because I swore to Harry! Hermione, stop opening your eyes to what you _want _to believe and closing them to what you _don't _want to believe! I know you've noticed it and you've just chosen to ignore all of the little hints and clues!" I yelled at her, frustrated. 

(Hermione) 

Now I know why Harry left! 

He either hates Nick … 

Or he hates me! 

(Ginny) 

Hermione came storming in and it seemed as though she had convinced herself that Harry hated Nick or Harry hated _her._

She couldn't have been farther off. 


End file.
